Trapped by a Quartz
by noxofsoul
Summary: "Sure, they had been fighting-but that's no reason for him to act childish." Stevidot oneshot.
READ:

Okay guys I'm only going to say this once.

This is a Stevidot fanfiction.

 **If you for some reason are against this ship DO NOT read.**

 **DO NOT review just to post hate.**

If you don't like this ship that's fine and I can respect that, but please respect that I have an opinion different then yours.

(And guys can we please take a second and think about how people who ship Bipper (BillxDipper) get no hate at all. Bill is million year old demon and Dipper is a 12/13 year old boy, I mean come on.)

For everyone else: enjoy

I do not own steven universe.

Some background before you read: Steven is around 15 in this fic. All events up to barn mates have happened, but this is sometime after the cluster has been eliminated. Steven and Connie are still best friends, but his friendship with Peridot often gets in the way because of how close they are. Dot, of course, is jealous of Connie, and this also causes problems. The fic picks up after a big fight between Steven and Peri about Connie, although I'll keep the details up to imagination ;)

"Steven?"

Peridot anxiously waited at the bottom of his steps, her nervous hands twisting and pulling at each other. As the silence continued, her hands started pulling more violently, manifesting her frustration. He was up there! His presence was almost tangible from the stairs: the strange aroma that followed him where ever he went would have been clue enough, but she had even seen him walk the very steps she was now staring at.

It was obvious now what was happening: he was ignoring her.

One emerald hand wrenched itself from it's sister and buried itself deep into Peridot's thick, pale hair. She let out a thick, angry sigh.

Sure, they had been fighting-but that's no reason for him to act childish. She was even taking the first step this time and apologizing. He should be grateful she felt bad enough to-

Peridot let out a more resigned sigh, pulling the hand from her hair and pushing away loose pieces from her face.

She would apologize, even if he was being childish. After all, it was her fault- yet again.

"Steven?" She called again, voice raising to a girlish soprano. She coughed and waited in silence, balling her fist when he didn't respond.

"I know you're up there," she called a little louder.

"Yo Peri,"

Peridot spun towards the interruption, tensing when she saw Amethyst's purple figure slouched against the wall.

"You do know Steve man's asleep, right?"

All traces of her previous nerves melted away, leaving behind a cool mask of indifference.

When the green gem didn't respond after a few seconds, Amethyst quickly interpreted it and hurriedly added to her question.

"You do remember what sleep I-"

"Of course," Peridot interrupted, studying the darkened windows, "I lost track of time."

She cleared her throat, filling the silence just a little.

"No matter, I will just have to wake him in order to apologize." Peri stepped boldly onto the first step, trying to ignore the flutter of her heart.

Amethyst snorted, flipping a piece of hair off her shoulder and smirking. "Good luck with that."

The sarcasm was impossible to miss, and Peridot rounded back in anger.

"What? So I'm incapable of apologizing?! Is that what you're implying?"

Immediately the smirk wiped off the purple gem's face, and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No, no. Peridot, that's not what I meant. Steven's just hard to wake up, that's all."

Peri crossed her arms, accepting the explanation after a few seconds, though noticeably tenser than before. She turned away from Amethyst, back to the steps. But before her foot could make contact with the wood, Amethyst's voice interrupted her, calling softly.

"You're doing the right thing, you know."

Grudgingly, Peridot's olive eyes met her gaze from across the room.

"Yes," her eyes flitted back to the steps beneath her feet, "I am."

Her dismissive tone rung in the silence as she started up Steven's glossy steps. Once at the top, she hesitated, looking behind her and around the dim hallway. Her eyes landed on a fluffy cat at the bottom of the steps, peering curiously up at her. She didn't need to discern the color to recognize Amethyst's posture, even in the form of a cat.

The purple feline caught her eye and winked, her grin looking perverse on her animal form, and sauntered away into the dark hallway. Peridot stared emptily at the spot she had disappeared, thinking back to a time when she would have given anything to have that kind of approval from Amethyst.

Different times.

Peridot bit her lip and cautiously peered onto his floor. A trickle of red-hot nerves spilled into her abdomen at the sight of his sleeping form.

She stepped into the dark room and flicked on the lights, jumping when Steven let out an unusually loud snore from his bed.

"Um.. Steven?"

When her voice fell on empty ears she let out a shaky sigh of relief, padding over to the side of his bed.

His tangled curls were messily sprawled across his pillow, face relaxed and peaceful. A single hand hung limply over the edge of his bed and dangled in the empty space as he softly snored.

Peri fought the urge to smile, quietly watching the rise and fall of his chest.

On impulse, she reached over and brushed a stray curl from his face, cheeks darkening at the intimate gesture. She hesitated there, hand still holding the curl away and peering into his face while butterflies steadily crawled from her stomach to her throat.

She swallowed thickly, pulling away as if burned and recoiling from the bed.

"No, no, no," she mumbled to herself, voice rising in panic and staring at her hand as if it was about to catch fire.

She hugged herself and glanced wildly around the room as if to escape her own emotions before taking a deep breath and composing herself.

"Just apologize Peridot," she mumbled to herself, fingers tapping nervously against her leg, "You can figure this out later."

Before she could overthink, she stepped up to his bed and gave his cheek a big poke.

"Steven," she hissed, "wake up."

He didn't move, his stomach rising and falling serenely in the quiet room.

"Steven," she hissed again, growing more nervous by the second.

"Wake up!"

He lightly snored, saliva pooling on the pillow besides his face.

Peridot grimaced and shook his shoulder. "Steeeven," she complained.

He let out a hoarse grunt and flopped onto his back, blindly reaching for a pillow and hugging it to his chest. He sighed and buried his face in the pillow.

Seeing her chance, Peridot grabbed at the pillow and yanked it away, stepping away when he complained weakly and blindly stuck his hands around in search of the missing cloth.

"Steven, I have something to say."

He continued to haphazardly search for the pillow, eyes closed.

Peridot cleared her throat and repeated herself. When he didn't reply, Peri let out an exasperated sigh and stepped closer, hand reaching for his shoulder.

Quicker then she thought possible, his warm hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist, tugging her forward with a grip like steel. With a surprised squeak, she was dragged into his bed; a pair of strong, warm arms circling around her waist and hugging her close.

"Ohmystars," Peri squeaked, her stomach summersaulting.

"Steven," she sqeaked again, mortification warming her face. A stream of hot air blew down her back from where Steven's face was nuzzled into her shoulder. She hiccupped, desperately pushing against his arms before the situation could get worse.

"No, no, no," she moaned, face burning as he snuggled closer.

Her body buzzed with the proximity, skin burning where his hands were folded around her stomach. Peridot breathed through her mouth, the sound joining the frantic beating of her heart.

"Steven," she whispered to the body behind her, squirming in an attempt to get loose. His only response was the tightening of his arms.

"Nooooo," Peridot quietly moaned to herself, anxiously pulling at loose strands of hair. Steven's chest rose and fell peacefully against her back, breath ghosting across the back of her neck.

She was stuck.

A frustrated scream threatened to escape from her lips, but she swallowed it down, instead inching her fingers towards the thick arms around her waist. She tried gently prying them from her body, exhaling shakily as the now limp limbs complied.

She had managed to successfully pull away one arm when suddenly Steven let out a loud snore next to her ear. The green gem jumped, releasing his forearm instinctually. The arms replaced themselves as Steven began to shift, fidgeting until he was once again comfortable.

Peridot held her breath, her heart racing.

Just when she thought it was clear, Steven started fidgeting again, this time bending his legs until they molded comfortably against her own. A fierce blush darkened the small gem's cheeks.

They were spooning.

He was spooning her.

Unconsciously, Peridot's breathing started to quicken.

Spoon. [spo͞on] VERB. (of two people) behave in an amorous way; kiss and cuddle.

A fierce blush spread across her face as she remembered a somewhat passionate episode of Camp Pining Hearts.

Growling, Peridot shielded her head from the onslaught of unwanted analysis.

"Stay focused," she said to herself, no longer caring if Steven awakened.

She was contemplating escape; taking into account the hands on her stomach, his legs pressed against her own, when all of a sudden she was being flipped on her back, large hands firmly pressing her shoulders to the bed.

"Bah-" she sputtered, heart in her throat. Steven hovered over her, a barley concealed grin plastered on his face.

"Hi."

Peridot flushed, a small tremor running down her back before she exploded, aggressively pushing Steven off of her.

"YOU- YOU CLOD!"

She slapped his arms, backing him up until he fell off the side of the bed, disappearing from sight.  
A second later Peridot peeked over the edge, only her narrowed eyes visible.

Distaste laced her now calm voice, spitting the words out as if poisonous.

"How long were you awake?"

He had the decency to look bashful; rubbing the back of his neck before he peered up at her.

"Since you took my pillow," he admitted, grinning once Peridot's eyes narrowed even more.  
"I'm sorry, I had to get you back somehow," he apologized while continuing to grin.

Peridot stuck an angry finger towards him, a murderous glint in her eye.  
"You mean to tell me," she said in a low voice, "that you were awake the whole time? You tricked me when I came to- to..."

Her eyes widened as she remembered why she was there in first place. Her head disappeared from the edge.

"Peridot?"

The voice that replied was squeaky and strained, as if she was suddenly flustered.

"Look Steven- I didn't mean... With Connie I.. I-"

Steven stood from his spot on the ground, clothes rumpled and distressed. Peridot avoided his eyes, her own narrowed with discomfort.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean for..."

Steven tried to interject, but she ignored him, raising her voice.

"And I know what she means... to you. I should have- I should've..."

"-Peridot!" He finally interrupts, causing the green gem to look up in alarm. From where she sat, the usually small gem looked even more small and vulnerable.

"Steven-" she tried again, but he cut her off. She finally raised her eyes to his own.

"I know."

It was then that she realized he was smiling, eyes gleaming with- pride?

"I know," he repeated. He still had that same expression on his face, as if she had just jumped ranks.

"What?" Peridot blanked.

"I knew from the moment you were trying to wake me that you felt bad and-" suddenly he scooped her up by her elbows and spun her around, laughing as she slapped his arms in protest. "Oh peridot, you do care!"

"I wha- OF COURSE I CARE," she sputtered, pushing away from him and falling to the floor.

"You've come so far since you first came to earth! "

Steven's eyes gleamed stars as leaned over the green gem, not noticing how she subtly tried to back up, glaring at him with embarrassment.

"Well next time I won't bother, seeing as you can read me so well," Peridot said without venom, suddenly glancing away.

Steven reached down and picked her up, hugging Peridot tightly.

"Thanks Dot."

Peridot rested her chin on his shoulder, looking across the room to the back wall.

"Yeah, whatever," she huffed, " don't expect to happen again."


End file.
